


Sweet Dreams

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Community: hp_may_madness, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 19 prompts used: Hugo/Lily Luna, "Promise you'll be better than any I've had before", dream sex.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 prompts used: Hugo/Lily Luna, "Promise you'll be better than any I've had before", dream sex.

Lily knew she was dreaming though she hovered on the edge of wakefulness as often happened.

Hugo took her hand, caressed her cheek, whispered, "I promise I'll be better than any you've had before."

He parted her thighs and bent his head. He licked her until her legs trembled and she cried out, shuddering through her orgasm. 

Then he shifted and thrust inside her, the hard, thick length sliding deep. 

"Please," she begged, thrashing her head back and forth on her pillow. 

He gripped her hips, her tits, her shoulders and fucked her harder.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see.

Her eyes snapped open.

She looked toward her bedroom door. Had she left it open or closed it? She couldn't remember now.

She climbed out of bed to shut it, noticing how damp her knickers were. These dreams were driving her mad. Things she couldn't imagine doing with anyone else haunted the corners of her mind. 

Did she really want to be held down? To be used?

No matter what, Lily had no plans to tell anyone she was dreaming of her cousin Hugo.

Hugo had no plans to tell anyone how he slipped into Lily's room while she slept.


End file.
